


You're a Mean One, Missus Schnee

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Grinch Transformation, Lip Expansion, grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the twelfth day of Bio's new perv reality:A grinchy, pear-shaped heiress!I am very, very happy with this one came out. I don't know if people realized this, but each day of this bonanza, I'm doing the story that day, and I'm doing a 3,000 word minimum. This one just got to 4,000, and I did it while keeping a general rhyme scheme. I know it's not perfect. And it's honestly not super pervy. But I loved it, and I hope it hits people as hard as it hit me when I was working on it.Weiss, despite what one might assume, does not like the holiday season. In fact she loathes it. One might say she's rather grinchy about it. And one day she just goes too far.I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and a good new year.
Kudos: 2





	You're a Mean One, Missus Schnee

In the hallways of Beacon all the students were jolly, hanging garland on columns, stringing doorways with holly. But there was one huntress in training who was disgusted to see all the holiday splendor, and her name was Weiss Schnee. Every other person in Beacon seemed friendly quite often, and around winter time they'd especially soften. But Weiss was icy at best and frigid at worst. When she saw this celebration she simply felt cursed.

It could be that her heels were too tight on her feet, or she found all the glitter messed with her need to be neat. Maybe seeing the friendships blossom greater and bigger made her realize she had struggles to get one with vigor. Her title and status meant a lot to the world at large, and she always assumed that she'd be the one in charge. Perhaps Ruby being leader always rubbed her the wrong way and it had stewed and festered to blast out on this day. But no, it seemed the reasons were rooted quite deep, and with all her finances she found the event quite cheap.

"You all are relentless, haven't you all done enough?" Their room had been littered with trite, things, and stuff. "It's one a day a year, it's no cause for celebration."

"Little late to say that, it's big throughout the nation." Blake said with a raised eyebrow, wondering what was up Weiss's butt. It had become less normal to see her in such a rut.

"Because it's always a fun time!" Ruby shouted with glee. "Wrapping presents for friends or decorating the tree. I thought you loved the snow, I mean, it's right there on your dress."

"Yeah you think you'd adore all the glitz and excess." Yang shrugged and then snickered as she pulled out some candy. She'd just hung up some mistletoe, to help fellas get randy.

"I just think it's revolting. It's just all based on lies. If you keep on with this, then I'll say my goodbyes."

"Weiss, come on, don't be down in the dumps." Ruby smiled, missing this would make them feel like chumps.

"I just can't stand this nondescript holiday spectacular, it sickens me it's entered into common vernacular."

"I don't know what that means, but it's just a way to be cheerful!" Weiss glared hard at Ruby, making the other quite fearful.

As she seethed with building rage, Weiss's body began to change. All her holiday hatred was making her skin feel quite strange. Under her skirt her skin began to get softer and fluffy, while her butt cheeks swelled out to get her ass feeling quite puffy. The thickness below spread all around and to the side, making her hips jut out inches to make her gait extra wide. She was oblivious to her changes, too focused on her friend's mirth. Leaving Weiss none the wiser as her ass gained even more girth.

She stormed out of the room leaving her friends to worry Ruby of course was the first who went to leave in a hurry. But her sister pulled her back, stopping Ruby on a dime.

"She'll talk when she's ready, now just isn't the time." Ruby huffed with a pout but relented to her sis. She liked cheering up her friends but things clearly went deeper than this. A few decorations shouldn't make someone so enraged. Had Weiss always been like this or had it worsened as she aged? Weiss meanwhile was plotting, schemes were forming in her head.

"If I have to see another holiday, I'd rather be dead!" She shouted at nobody while her skin changed all the more, and her holiday hatred changed her figure to the core. Even her breasts were expanding, something she ought to have enjoyed. But melons and fat nipples weren't enough to fill her void. The fur also was spreading from her bum to her boobies, while her waist pinched in tighter than a corset pinched in Ruby's.

She walked around the academy and saw presents being exchanged. Weiss secretly hated that this holiday made her feel so estranged. It was her grandfather Nicholas who had started the tradition. It was part of the Schnee name to continue that event's mission. He'd been a noble and loyal man, a friend to his allies. Nicholas treated all creatures fairly and they offered him likewise. One fateful day decades past when they'd brought loads of dust aboveground, he'd bought everyone gifts to celebrate what they'd found.

Word had spread of his deeds and the joy that he'd spread, so others began to do the same in his stead. It didn't take long for this day to be thought of well, and its return had been signaled with the ring of a bell. A day full of giving, of fun and of wonder. But for Weiss and her siblings, every year was a blunder. As a girl she'd been excited to see what the holiday would bring, but now as she looked back, she didn't like a single thing.

If her mother was sober enough to get out of her room, then she made Weiss feel dizzy with her alcohol fume. Diving deeper into wine bottles than critters burrowed into holes, Willow just said hi to her children, or just messaged them on their scrolls. Winter tried hard to be cheerful for a bit but her apathy won out, sending Weiss a lone card with 'I love you', but Weiss had her doubts. She shouldn't have expected much from her younger brother, but he recognized the event even worse than their mother. By the time he was old enough to celebrate in his own way, he'd already given up. It was just another day.

Jacques oddly enough was the only one who seemed to care. Though likely just to make sure he had a loving, loyal heir. But his annual gift was one Weiss hated most of all. A single hundred lien bill. Just cash. The sheer gall. It wasn't the fact that Weiss had access to money, and this was the equivalent of giving a bee drops of honey. It was that he'd had a full year to find out what Weiss might enjoy, and he couldn't be bothered to get her a toy. Just some cash, now run along, entertain yourself, daughter. I'm off to send more Faunus folk off to the slaughter.

She could deal with the noise, all the glamor and shouting. Weiss could handle the parties. Lights at every single outing. The feasts could be ignored and the music would fade. But if gift-giving was a sunbeam, she'd rather stay in the shade. What use were gifts if they had no thought in them at all? You couldn't just wrap up nonsense and say 'go have a ball'. They'd taken this day which was meant to be altruistic and just dashed it to the ground. It made Weiss go ballistic. 

"I hate this damn day!" she shouted at the clouds in the sky. "I hate seeing it come, I hate watching it go by! I hate the presents and the paper and the gift bags and plastic. If they'll keep going on, I must do something drastic!"

As her thoughts turned more wicked, Weiss's body was soft as a doggy. But with her rage so refined her vision was quite groggy. She didn't notice the long, furry strands on her fingers, or when she bumped the door with her hips there were jiggles that lingered. Her lips had curled up, they'd plumped up and turned green. And each sucker had taken on a ridiculous sheen. Emerald highlights in her hair went down straight to the tip, and as her butt swelled bigger than beachballs, there was a rip.

But faster than Weiss could have called for a mending, a sensation coursed through her body that felt never-ending. It wasn't just growth making her body more pear-shaped, though from her sultry lips, a few moans had escaped. Her breasts fattened out, her nipples became gemstone green too. Her eyes changed to the color of grass, fresh with morning dew. The green spread through her body though it wasn't with greed. It was a more callous, challenging, destructive need. Soon the color was all over Weiss, she'd become a grinchy green bean.

"If I destroy their precious holiday, then they'll see what I mean! I'll steal all their presents, I'll ice their warm hearts. I'll make holiday hatred rise off of the charts!" As her plan came into being, her outfit shifted to fit her. It was sculpted to her new figure, to squeeze all her thick fur. A skirt that was as red as Ruby Rose's cloak, exposing so much of her donk that you'd think it's a joke. When it only came down to just hide her green honey pot, her ass made men fantasize about what kind of fun it brought. Every step made it wobble, every breath made it bounce. It looked heavier than bowling bawls, you could see every ounce.

Her top was no better, barely fitting her huge knockers. Weiss's downward gaze was stopped by her own vision-blockers. Her boulders were fat and showed flesh on all views. One could place their head on that cleavage and go down for a snooze. If her mind weren't corrupted by holiday desperation, her breasts looked handmade for some tit penetration. A cap on her head warmed her up just a touch, but with all the flesh she was showing, it didn't do much. She wore heels, and leggings, that were made out of mesh. But they were clearly too small, the holes dug into her flesh. Whatever, she thought. The uniform was just a token. She wouldn't stop until her friend's glee had been broken. 

It started at dinner, while they were all feasting with merry. She snuck into their bedrooms, like a wicked gift fairy. The pickled huntress couldn't help but cackle with all her might, starting by making the room a boring, drab sight. She tore down the tinsel, she ripped off the lights. Weiss destroyed every decoration stuck in her sights. Weiss frosted the presents, froze them thick as can be. And began tossing them in a pile for the whole academy to see. Once they finished their meals and went looking for their treats, they'd find their useless, dull garbage growing frost in the streets.

Weiss didn't just stop at the room of her teammates, so she dashed through the halls, like she was a pro on her ice skates. Every ornament was discarded, every sign was sliced to bits. All the while there were wobbles and tremors in her tits. Why this odd spell had made her grinchy body so jiggly, nobody could say, but she still moved quite wriggly. Nobody deserved their presents, that's what Weiss had decided. Those who thought otherwise, grinchy Weiss had derided.

She prowled through the rooms, rendering them a mess. She didn't leave anything, just evil emptiness. Weiss stole new accessories, she stole all their weapons. She'd get a 'calm down' from the hardest of felons. Weiss's thieving ways continued as she pilfered closets clean. She gave it all a once-over and then zoomed out from the scene. The young lady continued, unhampered in her thievery. The only one who saw her was one Nora Valkyrie.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Nora asked, hands on her hips. "Yeah you, the green chick with the ass, tits, and lips." Weiss rolled her lime eyes. At least this was a saving grace. Nora was so dumb she didn't recognize Weiss's face. Should she lie? It might work, Nora's brain was quite dim. So Weiss gave a wide smile that could scare off some Grimm.

"Oh me? I'm the Gwench, and I'm here to help celebrate. I make sure tradition goes smoothly, you don't want to deviate."

"Why are you holding those posters, why're you covered in glitter?" She might have been catching on, but Weiss was no quitter.

"I've been helping to decorate, that's all my dear Nora. To brighten people's moods. To strengthen their aura!" Nora grumbled and frowned, biting down on her lip.

"Nah there's something up here. I don't like it a-yip!" Weiss had had enough of this bonehead's interrogative distraction. So she yanked down her dress and put her new body to action. All it took was a grab of the huntress's head, and she pulled her to Weiss's boobs, soft as freshly-baked bread. Nora struggled for a couple seconds, breath fading extra quick. If Weiss had been flat like normal, she would have missed out on this trick. Weiss's breasts were so malleable, that Nora's brain went to sleep. Weiss stroked her head softly, to make sure she was in deep. A natural narcotic, her boobs basically were. Nora would forget this whole meeting, the event'd be a blur.

Soon Weiss had scurried around and left nary a trace. And she stared at her handiwork with a smile on her face. Just like normal, no decorations, just plain walls and floors. No trees mounted up and no wreaths on the doors. Weiss just had to wait as the students left the cafeteria, to see their school rid of this holiday bacteria. She peered in through the windows as she waited outside. Weiss needed to see when they inevitably cried.

There was initial confusion, unsure what had transpired. Where were all the decorations that they'd earlier admired? The music sounded dimmer, less joyful and magic. Then Weiss zapped the speaker with a shot from her rapier, how tragic. The mood was clearly soured, slouching stances, sad faces. The perfect thing to get this holiday out of their good graces. Weiss watched and enjoyed as they marched back to their rooms. The smell of their despair like intoxicating fumes.

"Where's our stuff?"

"Where's our tree?"

"Where's the milk and my mug?"

"Where's the presents?"

"All the presents?"

Weiss had never felt so smug. The realization hit in that their holiday had been burned. They'd been robbed of those gifts they hadn't properly earned. Weiss giggled like a bimbo who'd just seen her first cock. Time to give her fellow students a holiday shock. Weiss raced up to the rooftops, looking down at her stash. All the presents she'd stolen piled up in a mash. They'd been frozen together, wedged together like an icicle. She saw books, movies, games. Some new clothing. A bicycle. She stood above her own room, her sword ready to ignite. She'd shoot flame dust at the pile and set the whole thing alight.

She just waited for a moment, waiting to hear someone cry. That sound might just make a tear come to her eye. Then she heard something close, a depressed sigh from below.

"I can't believe someone took it. Where did it go?"

"I'm sorry sis," Yang replied, patting Ruby on the back. "But if I find out who stole it, I'll give them a good whack!"

"It's not even my presents that I'm worried about. It's the one I got for Weiss," she clarified with a pout. Weiss faltered her attack, her arms dropped to her side. She had to have heard wrong. Maybe Ruby just lied?

"I know. I was hoping she'd like what I got her," Blake added. Weiss fell on her rear, the impact nicely-padded.

"Me too. She seemed so down, I just wanted to make her smile. How about we find a game and just play for a while?" Yang was doing her best to be a big sis for Rubes, pulling the girl into a hug that was cushioned by her boobs. Even Blake had joined in, feeling sympathy pains. Meanwhile, non-Grinch Weiss tried to take back the reins.

"Wh-What am I doing?" Weiss cried out on her knees. "I ruined everything, I tore up their trees! They're too good, they're not selfish. They're caring and kind. And I tried to destroy that, am I out of my mind?!" She sniffled and gagged, as tears burned up in her eyes. Unaware that her teammates had heard her loud cries.

"Th-They deserve all the happiness!" she yelled, shrinking a tad. "All the presents they want. If they're happy, I'm glad! Just because I'm a wretch shouldn't mean that they suffer." Her clothing began to shift back, her skin getting tougher. "I'm the worst, how'd I let myself take this so far? This hurts worse then…" she stayed quiet, gently touching her scar. Weiss's body was returning to its thin, pale white state. Her clothes changed back to normal, her breasts flat as a plate. Weiss wanted to fix things, so she raised Myrtenaster. With her glyphs she could fix things, she just wished it were faster. As quick as her semblance could send things away, she put things as they were at the start of the day. Ice melted off presents, they zoomed back to their homes. The modified weapons, the extravagant tomes.

Even if the whole school weren't as wonderful as her team, Weiss didn't have the right to take away her grandpa's dream. With the school fixed up once more, Weiss collapsed on the tiles. She had used all her aura, but now Weiss was all smiles. And her smile grew wider when she felt something soft, as Yang's hearty, warm bosom had kept her aloft. Blake slipped on a blanket, Ruby gave her a hot drink. Yang smirked.

"Boy Weiss, you sure kicked up a stink." Weiss blushed with embarrassment. 

"How much did you see?" Blake thought for a moment.

"Enough to say we disagree."

"What?" Weiss asked, as her friends helped her get back to the ground. She was safe, warm and comfy, and yet the heiress frowned.

"You shouldn't say things about yourself that you can't take back," Ruby gave Weiss some cookies, a sugary snack. She sat next to Weiss and hugged her teammate extra tight. "You're not the worst, I thought you were always right!"

"We didn't try to find out why you were feeling so low."

"And shouldn't have just left you out in the snow."

"But, here, can you open these?" Ruby gave her three bags. Weiss had them placed on their lap as she looked at the tags.

"To Weiss, love Ruby. May your next year be bright." Weiss opened the bag and found something wrapped tight. With the wrapping gone Weiss saw two small chocolate cakes. 

"I hope they're as good as what 'cake butler' makes." Ruby smiled as Weiss trembled. Ruby took her words to heart. Weiss had whined about missing 'cake butler' from year's start. She gulped and found Blake's tag next.

"To Weiss. Happy Holidays, you're our queen," in black text. Blake couldn't help but cut in as Weiss saw a CD case. 

"I remembered you'd had trouble sleeping in this space." It was a disc of natural sounds to help people get to bed. Yang's tag was the only one Weiss hadn't read.

"Yo Weiss. Have a good one. I know I give you a hard time. But I just want to make sure I help you reach your prime." Weiss found some white workout gloves, brand new ones even. Yang had always been someone that Weiss could believe in. Weiss had wanted to lift but her grip was too weak. Now she could get buff and not end up so weak. Weiss placed her three gifts on the bed, by her side. Then she took a deep breath, and the heiress happily cried.

At first her friends thought that they'd messed up completely. But she looked up at them, and spoke tender and sweetly.

"T-There's thought in these gifts," she said, choking on tears. "I, I love all of them." The words hit their ears. They smiled back at Weiss and pulled chairs up beside her, then she hugged them all close, and their smiles grew wider. "This means so much, you don't even know. For me this holiday's just been a bad show. I've never gotten things like this in my life. I hate saying that, knowing you've had your own strife. B-But I'll treasure these presents as long as I live…"

"And I think I have stuff of my own I can give." Weiss insisted on making some calls right away, but what she had planned, she just didn't say. It took twenty minutes for a box to come and play. Enough time for Weiss to wipe her happy tears away.

"I know they should be gift-wrapped, but I just don't know how." Weiss grabbed an item and turned to Ruby with a bow. 

"You're a great leader Ruby. A good friend and a winner. Every day the gap between you and a pro just gets thinner. Happy holidays, Ruby. I think that you'll like this." But Ruby's confusion made Weiss think it'd been a miss.

"W-Wait," Ruby shouted, as her body began shivering. "Are these Atlas schematics?!" Her voice was now quivering.

"I couldn't get you some of them, some designs are strictly classified." Weiss watched Ruby pore over the gift, she'd been pacified. 

"For Blake, who I know I've mistreated the most. If I could legally drink, then I'd raise you a toast."

"You got all this stuff in the time it takes me to shower, if you wanted to get booze, you clearly have that power." Yang's joke may have been true, but Weiss just rolled her eyes. She handed Blake her special, leatherbound prize. The Faunus's eyes opened wide, her ears stiff as poles."

"Is this a first edition 'The Man With Two Souls'?"

"Yes it is. But there's more, look inside. I made due."

"Is this a freaking autograph from Ursula Berpdioloo? But I thought she was a recluse, hasn't been seen in years?!"

"Oh I'm not saying it was easy, I just had to grease some gears." Weiss's heart was welling up. This was the real spirit of the giving. Watching someone smile earnestly was the best part of living. "Now Yang, you're my friend. But the hardest to shop for. So I got you something good from a specialty store."

Yang smiled and looked inside, wondering what it could be. It was definitely something she didn't expect to see.

"Is that-"

"Yes it is."

"But how-"

"You're not as quiet as you think. Now I'm definitely not here to shame someone's kink. But when I'm trying to study and there's a constant buzz, I simply ignore it. That's just what Yang does. Yet I'd rather ensure that you're content and can relax. This special toy apparently goes eighty hours at max. And if you somehow break this one like you broke your last three, I splurged on a special lifetime warranty."

"Yang, what is she talking about, what did you get?"

"Whoa, hang on there Ruby, you're not old enough yet." Yang pulled back her present and closed the box up extra-tight. But Weiss and Blake knew what she'd be doing later that night. 

"I know that gifts can't mend relationships, but I'll do more to try." Now it was the trio's turn to cry. Weiss thought their gifts had been personal, and she'd one-upped them all. The heiress sat there proudly like a porcelain doll. The smiles on their faces, she can't believe they're so happy. She couldn't help but think the ending of the day was so sappy.

But maybe the world needed more wonder and glee. She wished it hadn't taken her so long to see. Weiss made herself a promise as she sat there with her kin. If this was the only time she did this, then it wasn't a win. She'd make her friends happy and keep herself happy too. Because that was something special that a huntress could do. It couldn't just be today that Weiss acted generous and nice. It would be something to work on every day, lest she be cold as ice.


End file.
